Underland Poem
by Ares the Bond
Summary: Poem about the Underland Chronicles. Rated T to be safe. Not to violent. IF YOU VIEW IT THEN YOU REVIEW IT. Ares is awesome!
1. Underland Poem

****IF ANYBODY LIKES THIS AND WANTS ME TO MAKE IT ABOUT ANOTHER CHARACTER I COULD TRY. IT WOULD TAKE A LITTLE TIME BECAUSE OF ME NEEDED TO FIND INFO FOR A POEM. ARES IS AWESOME!****

* * *

Ares is fast and agile,

All the bats flying single file.

He's heard the scratching down below,

And seen the rat of long-forgotten snow.

* * *

He let **DOWN** his first bond,

People do not think him fond.

He fought for what was right,

Echoes was his very sight.

* * *

Ares got really sick,

The plague was spread by some ticks.

The warrior, was told,

He was instantly sold.{went}

* * *

Gregor went on a quest,

It was one of Sandwiche's tests.

The cutters took the plants down,

Everyone thought they would be in the ground.

* * *

Temp changed all there minds,

He started a Big-Big find.

They got a brand new reason,

And Luxa accused a doctor of treason.

* * *

Ares healed really fast,

But could not forget the past.

Of purple bruises and,

Liquid oozes.

* * *

He flew with his reason {Gregor}

Gregor thought it was very pleasing.

Then the rats attacked,

The humans fought back.

* * *

Te Bane came to fight,

Ares only had little fright.

Gregor cut the Bane's tail off to mess up his pace,

But the Bane moved Gregor's lungs out of place.

* * *

Gregor's breathing was not okay,

The Bane had been took away.

They were both blood-stained red,

From all of those dead.

* * *

Gregor's lung was in place,

Although one tail displaced.

Ares and his bond went then,

Back to the Firelands.

* * *

They fought hard,

They got scarred.

They loss Ripred in a cave,

He could not be saved.

* * *

The Bane came for Gregor's blood,

He chased Ares over rocks and mud.

While Ares soared,

The Bane caused gore.(Blood)

* * *

They went up a cliff,

The Bane acting like a scythe.

A battle started,

One rat head parted.

* * *

The Warrior's bond,

Ares' light now gone.

With one last breath,

He is embraced by death.

* * *

The Warrior almost died,

But was saved by some "Flutterflys".

Although his bond had deceased,

Atleast Ares is now at peace.

* * *

People wanted more war,

Even though there was still warm gore.

The mighty Warrior finally lost it,

He took his sword... broke and tossed it.

* * *

Gregor told Luxe he loved her,

Luxa answered me too.

Aurora purred her goodbyes,

Luxa began to cry.

* * *

Ares' body lay there bloody,

The ground was very muddy.

While everybody was moping,

Ares' sleepy eyes were just opening.

* * *

**Ares lives! Sorry to stop right there but this is were you imagine and other stuff. This would have been up earlier by about four days but I had to go and get lost in a cave in the middle of nowhere. I wrote this on my way home and got it published. Please review and like at the top. **IF ANYBODY LIKES THIS AND WANTS ME TO MAKE IT ABOUT ANOTHER CHARACTER I COULD TRY. IT WOULD TAKE A LITTLE TIME BECAUSE OF ME NEEDED TO FIND INFO FOR A POEM. ARES IS AWESOME!****


	2. Fighting Poem

Michael T.

** Hello people of Fanfiction! I just wanted to tell you I am not dead, too bad right? Well I wrote this while at school and I hope you like it. This is from Ares' POV during the battle with the Bane. This is not from my other story "How it was suppose to be", this one is from the books events. I've had a lot going on so I forgot about these stories that I started so I am back and going to try and get these stories another chapter. The reason that both poems revolve around Ares is because he is my favorite character (_Look at my Fanficton name, Ares the bond,... and I end everything with... Ares is awesome!)_ Now back to the poem. **

**Ares is awesome! **

* * *

Me and my bond,

Which I think fond.

We lead the Bane,

So he may be slain.

* * *

We stop and fight,

For all the Underland's light.

The Bane emerged,

And Gregor got a killing urge.

* * *

My bond says "Go,"

And so.

I flew at him,

It's just another sin.

* * *

Something was not right,

I saw it with my echo sight.

The Bane's claw got my wing,

Ha! Death by a fake "King."

* * *

The Bane yanked,

And my heart sank.

Gregor flew off,

The Bane's claws were not soft.

* * *

Well... my throat is ripped,

My own blood sipped.

Blood was pouring out of my throat,

There was enough blood you could float a boat.

* * *

Gregor got to his feet,

He would stop the monster's heart beat.

The Bane wasn't done,

He decided to have fun.

* * *

Gregor stabbed the monster,

White turned to red fur.

The giants claws went up,

I could never think that he was a pup.

* * *

He gave Gregor four scars,

I started seeing stars.

I can't see,

My consciousness wil soon flee.

* * *

My blood is spilling fast,

As I look back on my past.

I only see special parts,

Only ones that are close to my heart.

* * *

The Bane is dead,

Like the Prophecy said.

Gregor crawls to me,

To bad I can't see.

* * *

"Don't go, Ares, okay?"

I wanted to answer, and say.

"It will be all right.

There is no Bane left to fight."

* * *

He grabbed my claw in his,

As my conciseness began to fizz.

Gregor the Human I bond to you,

Are life and death one, we two.

* * *

The words went through my head.

Sounding like they had been said.

Goodbye all man,

Goodbye Underland.

* * *

I am finally dead,

The ground is my death~bed.

I can see a light,

It is slowly growing bright.

* * *

**That pretty much wraps it up. You can expect a poem about a different character soon! I have been going through some ****depression lately and have finally got active again. So now I should be faster on getting poems up. There was a quiz thing I was asking help for and the website decided to take itself down. So that won't be happening. Please review. Ares is awesome.**


	3. Ripred's Poem

Ares the Bond,

_Ripred's Poem_

* * *

Ripred is a gnawer,

His claws are maulers.

His tail is fast,

Let me tell you his past.

* * *

He had a mate,

But not one of late.

When his pups went down,

He embraced the ground.

* * *

His Rager wouldn't let him die,

"I'm a Rager," He thought."No lie."

He now wanted no more war,

He wanted no more gore.

* * *

He fought for the human for years,

Never shedding a single tear.

Vikus came to him with a plan,

Ripred was ALMOST fond of the man.

* * *

When the Warrior came,

He thought him lame.

Ripred took his pack,

And they attacked.

* * *

Vikus hit him into the stream,

Ripred heard many horrid screams.

He became the humans guide,

Luxa and Henry thought he should have died.

* * *

He knew Henry was a traitor,

He wasn't even surprised later.

A few rats joined his side,

It didn't help there pride.

* * *

{_**Ripred's POV}**_

* * *

Twitchtip came to me,_**  
**_

I made her help with a Prophecy.

Even though I don't believe in them,

Truthfully they create to much sin.

* * *

Two Prophecies are done,

A sickness is about to come.

Off to the Jungle we go,

Where the streams always glow.

* * *

We turn and turn again,

We see the who but not the when.

It goes through my head again and again,

Then a fight begins.

* * *

The ants kill all the plants,

The Jungle took care of what we can't.

Temp started to make me think,

In this Prophecy there was a missing link.

* * *

Me and Lapblood ran,

Back to the Deadlands.

A doctor committed treason,

War was her biggest reason.

* * *

I brought the Bane to the cave,

He decided to be brave.

He decided to attack,

Then run to pack.

* * *

I went to kill him,

I was met by his men.

His orders put me in this pit,

All I can do is sit.

* * *

My teeth have locked,

Then the humans come and knock.

I am now in Luxa's debt,

At least my life I have kept.

* * *

The Warrior loves the Queen,

That is what I've seen.

We have sent the Warrior back,

A special sword he lacks.

* * *

We fight and fight,

For the nibblers' light.

Gregor came to the Firelands,

So he could give a helping hand.

* * *

The rats attack at Regalia's doors,

The humans greet them as before.

Solovet is now dead,

That is what has been said.

* * *

Lizzie is safe and sound,

So I start to pound.

Lizzie just sent out three lights,

I save her and get attacked by mites.

* * *

I come back to "life,"

Just to see more strife.

The mighty Warrior finally lost it,

He took his sword... broke and tossed it.

* * *

Now Lizzie must say goodbye,

I am just about to cry.

Peace is finally close,

I don't mean to boast.

* * *

**I am happy to see people reviewing this and sharing their wisdom with me. Okay here is all the people I want to recognize for reviewing.**

_**Megadracosaurus**_

_**Tytonic**_

_**TheHolyMackarel**_

_**Bane874**_

_**EternalBibliophile**_

_**Guest**_

**And all others who read the poems. Back to other things, I need some characters from the ULC to write poems about. Send me PMs or ****reviews with names. Hope you enjoyed. Whoever asked me to do this poem about Ripred I accidentally told you it would be up in 3-6 days after you asked and I am sorry that I lied. My schedule had me going on a 10 day camping trip so I couldn't get it up. On a more positive note I expect a new story up soon. I also might be taking down my other two stories,** _Gregor the Overlander's death_ **and **_How it was suppose to be._** Please report any mistakes to me. G****oodbye!**

Ares is awesome!


	4. Luxa and Gregor Poem

Ares the Bond,

"Luxa"

* * *

I love you girl,

Any other one makes me hurl.

You make me happy,

I will try not to be sappy.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I love you so much,

You do to is my hunch.

You might make me sad,

But never mad.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I'll love you every day,

That is what I say.

You are the one,

Always brighter than the Sun.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I love you anyway,

I don't care what they say.

When you are depressed,

I will still be obsessed.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I love how you talk,

Even your walk.

You lost your only mom and dad.

I will comfort you when it makes you sad.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I love your skills,

Even if you don't have as many kills.

You will always be great,

Hater gonna hate.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

I love your power,

No matter what hour.

You always help others,

Just like your there mother.

* * *

If you left,

If you left.

I would cry,

I would die.

* * *

The man stopped writing then and there. He had finally noticed that a few tear drops sprinkled the paper on which the poem was. He set down the pen he had been writing with and put his hands against his face. After 3 and a half years he finally let it out, all the years of being strong for his family was over in one poem. His skin felt cold and dead as it had been since the return. But something restarted, not his whole body, just two things. His heart and the part of his brain that held back the memory of the Underland broke forth in such a way that the man actually felt... at peace. He grabbed a sword his dad had bought him for Christmas behind everyones back. He ran through his apartment with blinding speed and rammed the front door open into the hall. The elevator wasn't working like always so he jumped down the flights of stairs thinking of where he was going. He reached the grate and jumped in hoping that the currents were on.

The currents were on so he landed safely on the rocky ground with a solid thump. But if you were behind the man than he would not of been there when you landed because he was already masterly sprinting through rocks and cave towards Regalia. When the man saw the light from the arena he put on a special boost of energy. Right as he emerged from the moths he was crabbed by claws, bat claws. The man face palmed remembering an very wise old mans words, "_These moths are a warning system __peculiar to the Underland, I believe. The moment their pattern of flight is disturbed by an intruder, every bat in the area discerns it. I find it so perfect in it's simplicity." _The bats had seen him before everybody and probably were already waiting. The bat was taking the man towards a man in extraordinary armor and a few guards.

"Who are you?" The man in armor said. But right as a chance was presented the man in the bat's claws twisted onto the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the castle hearing the other people shout at him to stop. Six guards with spears formed a blockade which the man ran straight for. Surprised by his actions the guards lost formation giving the man a split second to squeeze past them. He kept running, not ever explaining himself, until he reach the castle walls. He felt the bats' breath on his neck and heard guards' footsteps behind him. With that he slipped out two sharpened to the max knifes and dug them into the castle wall. He climbed his way up the castle with little trouble and dodged claws flying at him left and right.

He reached the top and sprinted through the halls that he remembered after so long. He reached the royal wing and was met with the royal guard. The man was knocked back by them instantly when he tried to go through there tight line. One charged him but he would not be brought down so easily. He came up with a nasty right hand upper cut that broke the guards jaw while he fell back, unconscious, into his ranks breaking the line and letting the man through. He ran towards the royal bedrooms and stopped when he was in front of the curtain. He pulled it back slowly and saw a figure on a couch with a candle lit on the table next to it. He went and sat down in a chair opposite of the one with the figure in it. The girl sitting on the opposite couch from the man looked up and saw the man's brown creamy eyes. "Gregor."

They just sat there looking at each other then slowly got up when the man, Gregor, said, "Yes, Luxa." They ran together and embraced both of them crying a little. They had seen many horrible things in there lives but they always had each other. The guards that busted in ready to defend the Queen were surprised by what they saw. The Queen and intruder kissing.

* * *

_**Dr. Suess said this, **"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

* * *

**_How did you like the poem/story. I added this story part for no good reason. Please review. I hope to get another story up soon. Please tell me if I made any mistake, goodbye. Ares is awesome!_**


	5. Bane's Poem

**_Hello Fanfiction I am back with a poem about the Bane. It is short because Bane isn't in the story a lot. And I don't really like the Bane cause he killed Ares. Please review and favorite. Ares is awesome!_**

* * *

~Bane Poem~

* * *

When I was born,

My heart was torn.

My brother and sisters killed,

All of their hearts stilled.

* * *

My dad killed them,

It was all him.

Tailwhip and Deathclaw were some,

But now their life is done.

* * *

My mom always protects me,

My dad only says I am the key.

For a massive fight,

To take the Killer's light.

* * *

But I have seen their light,

It is still burning bright.

How to bring them all below,

I have thought but still don't know.

* * *

The humans come to kill me,

I don't know why, I can barely see.

Mom tells me to hide,

I hope this isn't goodbye.

* * *

I fall down and cry now,

wondering why and how.

Mom lost her life,

At least not by an enlarged knife.

* * *

The human and bat,

Brought me to a rat.

The rat had a scarred face,

And lived in a weird place.

* * *

The rat keeps getting mad,

It sometimes makes me sad.

He calls me a runt,

Because I won't hunt.

* * *

I see the kid that spared me,

I fight Ripred then flee.

Ripred try's to hunt me down,

My army puts him in a hole in a ground.

* * *

Twirltongue makes me preach,

A grand speech.

As all the rats cheer,

The warrior I hear.

* * *

Many species attacked,

And ransacked.

My own troops,

Until we regrouped.

* * *

I chase the bat,

And little brat.

Over rock and mud,

Over bodies and blood.

* * *

As my mouth foams,

And I feel a burn in my bones.

The Overlander stops to fight,

He won't stand my might.

* * *

Twirltongue's head has departed,

I must now finish what I have started.

I bite the bat's neck,

I really was a wreck.

* * *

The bat lies dead,

Near Twirltongue's head.

The warrior is with them,

What have I done to him?

* * *

I feel all the weight,

Of all the hate.

From all those killed,

My spine gets chilled.

* * *

I am dead,

That is what someone here said.

How? I don't know.

All I know is I am down below.

* * *

_**That is it. **__Expect more chapters on my other stories soon, hopefully today. Review or I don't feel like writing more. And don't forget to favorite. Goodbye!_ _**Ares is Awesome!**_


End file.
